


Tears of an angel

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble, doubledrabble e flashfic sulle figure angeliche.





	1. Chapter 1

Tears of an angel

Cap.1 Fallen Angel

Le fiamme aranciate divamparono, sentì il calore sul viso. Cadde in ginocchio, si piegò in avanti, tossì. La vista era annebbiata, gli occhi le bruciavano. Le lacrime le rigavano il viso annerito. Il fumo denso la circondava, il petto e la gola le bruciavano. Si mise la mano davanti alla bocca e il naso. Strinse gli occhi, ansimò e rabbrividì. Le ali lacerate si aprirono, gemette di dolore, l’osso era spezzato in più punti. Ricadevano piegate dietro la sua schiena, una ventina di piume bianche precipitarono a terra. Si sporcarono con il terreno rossiccio e caddero nelle fiamme, prendendo fuoco.

[100].

 

Cap.2 Apparizione angelica

Il vento le sollevava la lunga gonna azzurrina lasciandole le gambe nivee scoperte. 

Il giovane balbettò e cadde in ginocchio, le spighe di grano piegate verso sinistra gli sferzarono ripetutamente l’addome e il viso. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, sollevò le braccia e si portò le mani al viso, chiuse gli occhi e li sfregò. Abbassò le mani e, con la bocca socchiusa, guardò di nuovo la fanciulla. 

I capelli castano chiaro le mulinavano intorno al volto dalla pelle diafana. Dietro di lei erano spalancate due grandi ali bianche. Alcune piume erano rosse, altre blu in un rapporto di uno a trenta. Una di quelle blu si staccò e il vento la trasportò, facendola impigliare nella capigliatura castana del giovane.

[122].

 

 

Cap.3 Angelo custode

La giovane si portò il bicchiere d’acqua alle labbra, sorseggiò il contenuto e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi dorate brillarono. Una ciocca bianca le sfiorava la guancia, solleticandole la pelle candida. Si passò una mano sulla vaporosa gonna rosa chiaro con i brillantini. Rabbrividì, sentendo il pavimento freddo sotto i piedi nudi. Raggiunse lo specchio e sorrise. 

L’angelo alle sue spalle aprì le grandi ali bianche. Le accarezzò i capelli e le appoggiò un fiore bianco. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi, sorrideva. Sospesa in aria la superava di tre teste. 

La ragazza si voltò lentamente, l’acqua nel bicchiere oscillò. La stanza era vuota.

[104].

 

 


	2. Tears of an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.

“Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.

Prompt: 2) X si sente solo e adotta un gattino/cagnolino.

 

Cap.4 Amore proibito

 

Siji si sistemò una ciocca bionda dietro l’orecchio, accavallando le gambe nude, il vento s’insinuava attraverso la sua tunica grigia.

Fece fremere le grandi ali candide sulle sue spalle e allungò la mano, accarezzando con le dita affusolate il gatto davanti a lei. Il micio fece le fusa, strofinandosi, dimenando la morbida coda pelosa.

“Perché hai adottato quel micio?” le domandò un altro angelo.

“Mi sentivo sola e gli umani fanno così per trovare un po’ di pace” spiegò Siji.

L’amica sospirò.

“Fai fin troppe cose da umani” la richiamò.

< Già, come innamorarmi di chi non avrei mai dovuto e che non potrà mai starmi accanto > pensò Siji.

 

[110].

 

“Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.

Prompt: 5) Se ti amo così male, è perché ti amo troppo. (Paul Géraldy)

Seguito di Amore proibito.

 

Cap.5 Volando insieme

 

Due figure sfrecciavano nel cielo grigiastro. Le due angeli volavano ad alta quota, battendo le ali, facendo volare piume candide tutt’intorno.

Siji guardava Sephirur volare davanti a lei, i lunghi capelli rosa, dai morbidi boccoli, che le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso e gli occhi che brillavano di gioia.

“Non dovresti rinunciare così facilmente al nostro amore” la riprese quest’ultima.

“Il tuo è amore? Non si direbbe, il mio gatto sa darmi molto più affetto” mentì Siji, distogliendo lo sguardo.

< Capirai mai che non possiamo? > si chiese.

“Se ti amo così male, è perché ti amo troppo” le rispose Sephirur.

 

[102].


End file.
